Dragons of Chivalry 2
by Fudogg
Summary: As Jacob helps Thorn plan her escape from the Island of Draco, a new foe's plot could change Jacob for the worst. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Prologue: All Is Not Well

Inside a dark, fiery hot volcano, standing on a platform right above a river of boiling lava, a large figure stood, wrapped in a cloak, waiting patiently. Seconds later, footsteps could be heard; the large, cloaked figure looked up at a passageway, just as another cloaked figure entered the volcano.

As the second, much smaller, cloaked figure approached the much larger one, it spoke: "My loyal servant..." It had a male voice that was deep. "...What news have you brought me?"

"Squire Long has completed his assignment..." the smaller figure said, this one in a female voice. "...He captured the slayer known as Thorn. Very soon, he will be knighted..."

"Very good..." the first figure told her. "...He shows much potential. He could be a valuable asset to our goal. From your reports, he has been growing more and more powerful by the day. Now all he needs is the proper master that will send him to greatness..."

"But Master..." the second figure started.

"Something wrong, servant?!" The first figure barked, his booming voice making the interior of the volcano shake. While any other being, magical or otherwise, would be completely terrified, the second cloaked figure did not even flinch.

"...I was just going to say, Master..." She replied. "...That you becoming his Master will not be easy. Squire Long already has a master. His grandfather..."

There was a short pause before the first cloaked figure spoke again. "Well then..." He said. "...Then I suppose there is only thing to do. You need to...remove...his grandfather..."

From under the second figure's hood, a cruel smile started to form on her face, even before the first figure declared: "...That is to be your latest assignment..."

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but it's just a prologue. The chapters will get longer. Please tell me what you think so far...with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter One: Thorn's Invention

Thorn sat alone against the wall of the cave that she was now inhabiting. Her stomach growled as she pressed her knees closer to her stomach, even though her knees were as close to her as they possibly could be with the long stick in her lap.

Thorn held her dagger tightly in her hand, which she used to carve down the stick, that she held in her other hand. At her feet lay two other carved sticks, that had been carved into two little pointed blades. Thorn sighed, trying to keep herself busy with the task she had assigned herself with.

Jacob had promised to come visit her in the cave and bring her food. Although Thorn did not know what time of day it was, she couldn't help but feel like Jacob was late.

&*%

The sun was starting to go down, and Thorn was still sitting against the wall. She had finished carving the stick, and now it was lying at her feet. As her stomach growled, Thorn looked out of the cave exit, looking up at the sky , waiting for Jacob to come.

"Jacob..." Thorn found herself wondering out loud. "...Where are you?"

No sooner had those words left Thorn's mouth, did she finally hear flapping heading toward her cave. At first, it was faint, and then finally, it started to get closer and closer and closer. Finally, a large red dragon landed inside the cave, and Thorn found herself getting to her feet.

"Where were you?" Thorn demanded as the red dragon walked further into the cave. "I was waiting all day in this cave waiting for you to come here!"

"Whoa!" Jacob stopped walking toward her abruptly when he heard her angry words, and instead, he took a step back as Thorn finally reached him. "There's no need to be rude. Look, I'm sorry..."

"You should be..." Thorn replied. "...I'm starving. Did you bring me the food like you promised?"

"Yeah..." Jacob replied, holding out his claws, revealing a small bag made out of cloth that bundled up and tied at the ends. "...I'm sorry it's not much, but I think what'll make up for the lack of quantity is the quality of the food. I took it from the Main Hall..."

"You did?" Thorn asked, snatching the bundle from Jacob and using her free hand that was not keeping the bag from falling to untie the string that closed it. As the string fell away and the cloth fell down over Thorn's hand, therefore revealing the food, Thorn's eyes widened. Jacob had told the truth. There was not much, but what was presently in her possession looked delicious. To her, the food looked foreign and rare, even though she was sure that the dragons on the island had food like this every time that there was a special occasion.

Still, it was enough to make her mouth water.

"Yeah..." Jacob continued. "...That's the reason it took me so long to get here. See, my knighting ceremony is tomorrow morning. No one would leave me alone today. It was a miracle that I was able to snag what I could and come down here..."

When Jacob looked back up from the cave floor and looked up at Thorn, he could tell that she was too busy looking at and admiring the food that she wasn't paying attention to what he was trying to her. Sighing, Jacob called her: "Rose." He said. This got the young huntress' attention, and her head snapped up, her eyes staring attentively at him.

"Glad I have your attention..." Jacob said. "...Look, what I'm trying to tell you is that the dragons are all over me like a disease. It's because of my ceremony tomorrow. That's why I couldn't get here until now. And, uh...that's...probably why I won't be able to come here tomorrow..."

It took Thorn a moment to comprehend what Jacob was telling her, but when she finally did, her eyes widened and her lips parted. "W...What?"

The look that she was giving him felt like it was enough to break Jacob's heart, but Thorn's confused and hurt look soon changed one of anger.

"What do you mean by that?" She shouted, stomping her foot like a young child. "You promised that you would not only come here every day to bring me food, but you also promised to help me plan my escape! You promised!"

"I know, but--"

"There's no excuse, Jacob!" Thorn told him sternly. "I can't stay here forever! And you promised to help me plan my escape."

"Why can't you come up with an idea?" Jacob asked, but once again, this only got an angry response from the huntress.

"Oh, like what?" She demanded. "The only thing I can come up with is just swim away. That'll never work, Jacob. I need your help."

"Rose..." Jacob tried to say, but he stopped. There was no getting through to this girl. She had no self confidence, no real source of friendship. She was right. She needed some help. Sighing, Jacob decided on how to calm her down. "Okay..." He said. "...I won't be able to make it tomorrow. But, if you can last just one more day, I will spend all day down here with you on the next day. Deal?"

Thorn looked at Jacob, as if she was considering his offer. Finally, she answered: "But, what am I supposed to do tomorrow?"

"Ro--I don't know." Jacob told her, exasperated. Not knowing how else to answer her, he looked over her shoulder, his eyes spotting the stick and the two other carved pieces of wood. "What's that?" He asked.

At first, Thorn looked surprised, but then her eyes widened with realization, and she turned around, looking at the stick. "That's just..." She answered. "...Something I'm working on..."

"Well..." Jacob smiled, finally finding the answer. "...Work on that some more. Now, I should go..."

Jacob then turned around and started to walk toward the exit of the cave. Hearing Jacob say that he needed to go, Thorn's eyes widened, and she turned around to face the red dragon. "But..." She tried, but it was too late. Jacob spread his wings and started to flap them, lifting off of his feet and finally flying out of the cave.

Thorn watched Jacob fly away, her eyes slowly filling with loneliness. Sighing sadly, Thorn turned and walked over to the cave wall and her stick. Pulling her dagger out of her pants, Thorn knelt down and picked up the stick. Then, she sat down, starting to bring the blade of her staff toward the stick.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: It's finally here! After ten days, the real first chapter has finally arrived. So...please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter Two: Night Tragedy

The moon was high in the sky, and Jacob guessed that it was about midnight. However, as he walked around on the grass. There was only one thing on his mind at the moment: his knighting ceremony. Sighing, Jacob looked down at the grass, continuing to walk down the grass, thinking about what the next day would bring.

"Jacob..." Jacob suddenly froze when he heard the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind him. Turning around, Jacob could see his grandfather standing behind him. "...It is not wise to be up this late. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. You are going to need a good night of sleep..."

"I know, G..." Jacob replied as his grandfather approached him. "...But...I can't help but be a little nervous. I couldn't wait for this day to come for so long, but now that it is finally coming, I can't help but be--"

"You have no need to be worried, Jacob..." Lao-Shi said. "...Why don't you come and walk with me?"

"Alright, G..." Jacob nodded, and he turned around, starting to walk at his grandfather's side.

"You will find that there are many privileges that come with being a Dragon Knight..." Lao-Shi told his grandson as they continued to walk down the grass together. "...You will be done with trying to prove yourself to the Lords, and there will be a lot of honor that comes with your status. Eventually, you will most likely be given a Dragon Squire of your own to train. That will be your mission in life. You will teach them everything you have learned, and you will make them stronger."

"Really?" Jacob asked, looking down at his grandfather. "I can't...really say that I was expecting that. I was expecting...a little bit more action than that..."

"You will see action and battle..." Lao-Shi confirmed. "...You are a dragon. To defend magical creatures will always be your job. As a Dragon Knight, there will be more responsibility. You will be expected to do more, and obey the Dragon Code, and if you do not follow the Dragon Code, you could be punished by imprisonment..."

"G!" Jacob finally couldn't take much more of what his grandfather was saying. "You're making it sound like a chore! I thought...I thought it was going to be fun."

"Anything can be fun if you want it to be, grandson..." Lao-Shi told his grandson, stopping in his tracks. "I'm not trying to convince you that it is going to be easy, because I would be lying. As your Master, I must prepare you not only for battle, but also for your future. There will be a lot of responsibility that comes with being a Dragon Knight. While you have completed all the tests that are necessary in a dragon's training, being a Dragon Knight is almost like an entirely new test. Only time will tell if you are ready for this challenge..."

At this point, Lao-Shi closed his mouth and did not open it again. After staring at his grandson for a few moments, Lao-Shi finally nodded and turned away from him, starting to walk away.

"Wh..." Jacob's eyes widened when he saw that his grandfather was walking away from him. "...G! Wait!" Jacob started to rush toward his grandfather, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a whizzing sound. Then, before Jacob could even recognize what was making the whizzing sound, Lao-Shi grunted, and he soon fell over onto his back, a sharp dagger sticking out of his chest.

Gasping, Jacob quickly realized that there had to be an attacker around the area. Looking up, Jacob hoped to see someone, but to his disappointment, he could not see anything passed a few feet in front of his grandfather. It was that dark outside.

Growling, Jacob quickly tried to get himself to think of a way to see in the dark. Finally, it hit him: "Eye of the Dragon..." Jacob whispered to himself, and within seconds, he could see in the dark. And just a few feet away, in the darkness, Jacob could see a cloaked figure standing in the darkness, admiring their handiwork. Growling, Jacob decided that he was not going to let the villain get away with it.

Growling with anger, he charged, running after the cloaked figure. It took the cloaked figure a little bit of time to realize that he was going to give chase, but it was not too late for the assassin to try to escape. The cloaked figure quickly whirled around and started to run away, heading for the ledge of the island. The figure was also running much faster than Jacob was, and at the moment that the figure turned and ran, Jacob realized that he would have to try something else to catch up with the assassin.

Growling, Jacob clenched his fists as he ran. "Wings of the dragon!" He roared, and within seconds, his red dragon wings appeared. Growling, Jacob chased after the assassin at a much faster speed, but at that moment, the assassin reached the ledge.

Quickly turning around to look at Jacob, the figure leapt from the ledge, falling to the water below. "WHOA!" Jacob exclaimed, stopping his wing flapping, coming to a screeching halt. Forcing his wings to fade away, Jacob lowered himself onto the grass and looked over the ledge, not realizing that below him, the cloaked figure had formed wings and was now hovering in the air, waiting for Jacob to leave.

Jacob remained at the ledge for about three minutes, just staring over, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. Finally, Jacob's shoulders slouched and he sighed, turning and walking away.

&*%

Within seconds, Jacob reached his grandfather's body, dropping to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to avoid looking into his grandfather's open and lifeless eyes.

Sniffling, Jacob looked up, looking both ways, hoping to see another dragon outside who could help him. However, there was no such luck; Jacob was alone with his grandfather's body. That thought alone was enough to make him freeze, his mind going blank.

So, Jacob just spent the night kneeling in front of the body of his grandfather, not knowing what he could do at that very moment in time.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Aw, isn't that sad? Well, if you read the first chapter, I think it was obvious that this was going to happen. So...please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter Three: Death of Chivalry

The next morning, Thorn groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, hearing loud noises coming from the outside of her cave. Moaning, Thorn rolled over onto her stomach and then slowly pushed herself up onto her feet. Thorn slowly made her way to the exit of the cave, and she peaked her head only to gasp.

Just outside of her cave were dozens if not hundreds of dragons all gathered around, hovering just above the water; and amongst them, Thorn could make out Jacob. "What's going on out there?" Thorn whispered to herself, although she was not expecting any answer.

Finally, movement came from the dragons, and Lord Andam, Lord Kulde and Lord Chang broke off from the others, turning to face them. The three Dragon Lords all took turns saying something, and although she could not hear their words or even make out their mouth movements, Thorn still found herself glued to the scene. She had no idea what was going on, but she had to know...

Finally, the answer came to her, and Thorn's eyes widened as she saw about four dragons fly down from above, holding the body of Jacob's grandfather on a "bed" made out of wood. Thorn watched as the four dragons set Jacob's grandfather down into the water, where the body managed to float because of the wooden bed that he had been placed on. Thorn's eyes then only widened more as all of the dragons pointed their heads down and then, all in unison, they all blew out torrents of fire, turning Lao-Shi's wooden "bed" into a pyre.

The dragons then backed up in the air slightly as they all watched the pyre burn. Then, after what felt like hours to Thorn, the dragons started to flap their wings, and they flew up, returning to the island, leaving only Jacob by his grandfather's pyre.

Then, after a few more minutes, Jacob moved, but instead of immediately flying up toward the island, he instead turned to face Thorn's cave. However, he must have spotted her, for he froze, and the next thing Thorn knew, Jacob was flying toward her.

Her eyes wide, Thorn quickly stepped away from the opening of her cave, and she quickly started to quickly walk backwards, moving closer to the back of the cave. However, Jacob was quicker than her, and before Thorn could get very far, Jacob swerved inside and landed just inches in front of her.

"What were you doing?" Jacob demanded. "Why were you watching me?"

Thorn couldn't help but feel intimidated by Jacob, as he seemed so upset. Because of that, Thorn could feel herself gulping before she answered: "There was noise. It woke me up. I didn't know what was going on..."

Jacob didn't seem to hear Thorn's answer, for he continued: "You could have been seen by one of the dragons!" He told her angrily. "You could have been seen by the Dragon Lords! Then you would be captured and have nothing to look forward to other than a life behind bars! I wouldn't be able to help you!"

Hearing Jacob yell this at her, Thorn could feel her heart sink. "Jacob, I..." She said. "...I'm sorry. I was just...I didn't know what was going on..."

Jacob's angry look was slowly starting to fade, and he sighed as his body started to relax. "If you have to know..." He said. "...My grandfather was assassinated last night..."

"I kind of thought of that..." Thorn told him. "...Seeing as though he was...dead..."

"Yeah..." Jacob told her. "...And because of that, I really don't know what's going to happen next. I really don't. I don't know when I'll be able to help you. There's too much going on..."

Thorn felt rather conflicted by what Jacob was telling her. On one hand, she was somewhat angry that Jacob was basically telling her that he was putting off helping her yet again; she wanted to yell at him and tell him that he had made two promises to help her escape. On the other hand, she felt horrible for Jacob. Deep down, she knew what would be the right thing to say to him.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Thorn slowly walked over to Jacob. "Jacob..." She said. "...That's okay. Really. I can wait. Just as long as...you know...eventually...help me..."

&*%

Jacob folded his wings back in as he landed on the grass. He was very surprised that Thorn was okay with him not knowing when he would be able to help her, but he could also tell that it had unnerved her. He knew that he had to help her, and for her sake, he had to help her quickly, but at the moment, he had a lot to deal with. A part of him wanted nothing more than to put aside the rude, bratty dragon murderess until he had come to terms with his grandfather's passing; and yet, another part of him felt like helping her might help him deal with his grandfather's death. He still couldn't explain why he felt like he cared for Thorn.

Lost in his thoughts, Jacob reverted to his human form before he started to walk down the grass. However, he stopped when he heard the voice of Lord Chang: "Squire Long!"

Looking up, Jacob could see Lord Chang, Lord Andam and Lord Kulde all standing in front of him in their human forms. "Squire Long, we need to discuss something with you..." Lord Andam said.

"What is it?" Jacob asked them.

"There..." Lord Andam continued. "...Really is no right time to tell you this, especially after the death of your grandfather, but-"

"We're revoking your title of a Dragon Knight..." Chang said bluntly, cutting Andam off.

"Say what?" Jacob demanded, his eyes wide.

"We're sorry, Squire Long..." Chang replied, although there was no sign of sympathy on her features or eyes. "...But your failure to catch your grandfather's assassin has just gone to show us that you are not Dragon Knight material..."

"We want you to arrive first thing in the morning tomorrow..." Lord Kulde said.

"You will be assigned your new Master then..." Chang finished. "...Again, we are all sorry..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Finally, it is here! Sorry it took so long. I was working on American Dragon: Haley Long. Well, now that I am on summer break, I should have more time to work on this story. So, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter Four: The New Master

The sun was just starting to rise when Jacob exited the housing areas. Sighing, the young Dragon Squire started to walk along the grass, heading for the Main Hall that the Lords stayed in. However, as he got closer and closer to it, and once he finally reached it, he was surprised to see that the only Dragon Lord outside waiting for him was Lord Chang.

"Surprisingly, Dragon Squire Long..." Chang said. "...You're right on time..."

"Wait..." Jacob couldn't help but notice that Lord Andam and Kulde were missing. "...Where are the other Lords?"

"They asked me to personally bring you to your new Master..." Chang snapped. "...Now assume your dragon form."

Jacob complied, and in a bright light, he transformed into his red dragon form. As the light faded, Jacob was surprised to see that Chang was no longer in front of him. Although he was shocked at first, Jacob quickly heard the sound of flapping wings and he looked up to see that Chang was hovering in the air. "Hurry up, Squire Long!" She barked.

Not saying anything, Jacob silently complied and he started to flap his wings, lifting off of the grass.

&*%

Jacob and Chang had been flying for a while, and as far as Jacob could tell, there was only one thing ahead of them was a large volcano, which confused him. Still, Chang kept on flying, so Jacob continued to follow her.

Eventually, Chang stopped right in front of the wall of the volcano, and as Jacob stopped right in front of the volcano, he could see that there was a hole in the side, allowing any passerby to fly into the volcano.

"Your new Master is in there..." Chang told him, pointing at the hole in the volcano. "...He's waiting for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the rest of the Council..."

"But..." Jacob tried to say, but Chang ignored him. Chang started to flap her wings and she flew away, leaving Jacob all alone.

Sighing, Jacob just hovered in the air for a few moments, trying to think about what to do. Finally, with another sigh, he turned around and faced the hole in the side of the mountain. "Here goes nothing..." Jacob said to himself as he started to flap his wings, flying into the hole, which Jacob was surprised to find out was actually a tunnel. It took him a few seconds to go through it, and he had to turn before he entered into a large "room" with a platform in the middle of a river of lava.

"Whoa..." Jacob said to himself, amazed at the sight before him.

Jacob continued to look around as he lowered onto the platform. However, Jacob was forced to stop looking around as he heard a thunderous and violent rumbling below him, which started to shake the platform that he was standing on.

His eyes wide, Jacob looked out at the lava, just as something sprung out from beneath the surface of the fiery hot liquid. As the figure stood up straight and as the lava rolled down the figure's body, Jacob's eyes only widened more as he saw just how big the figure was; the figure was towering above him. Eventually, as the lava completely rolled off of him, Jacob could see that the very large dragon had black scales and was extremely beefy.

"So..." The large dragon finally spoke, his voice fierce and deep, as he looked down at Jacob. "...You are the Dragon Squire that has accomplished so much..." As he continued to look down on Jacob, the large dragon lowered himself, his chin almost touching the rocky platform as his eyes stared right at Jacob. "...You captured the dreaded dragon slayer. Looking at you now, I must say that I am very impressed.

"You...You are?" Jacob asked.

"Yes..." The large dragon replied, and by the way that the dragon said this, Jacob could tell that he did not mean it as a complement. "...You are so scrawny and small..." the dragon continued. "...I am surprised that someone with such a feared reputation didn't slay you. No matter, though. With my training, you will build your strength..."

The large, beefy dragon then stood straight back up, slowly leaning up until he was towering over Jacob once more. "...I am your new Dragon Master..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I know it's short. I don't really know how this will turn out; the following chapters could either be longer, there could be a mix between long and short, or they might just all be along the same length as this. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter Five: Training Begins

Jacob could feel sweat pouring down his forehead as he looked up at his new master. He was huge...and intimidating. "Let's begin..." The tall, dark dragon growled. "...Shall we?"

Swallowing hard, Jacob didn't say anything. However, within the next ten seconds, he wished that he had said something, for the large dragon once again lowered himself down so that he was looking Jacob right in the face and eyes. "I asked you a question..." He growled. "...Answer it..."

Gulping, Jacob took a step backwards before he finally nodded. "Y...Y...Ye...Yes..." He answered. As he spoke these words, he knew that he would never miss his grandfather as much as he did at the moment ever again.

"Good..." The new master replied. Then, Jacob looked back up into the air as his master straightened all the way back up. "...Today I'm going to give you a taste of what you can fully accomplish with me as your master."

"I'm ready, my master." Jake replied.

"Excellent..." The new master said, looking down at Jacob. "...That's what I like to hear." Then, after a brief stop, he spoke again: "Go down to the lava bank."

"Wh...?" Jacob started, but his new master cut him off.

"Do not question me." Jacob's new master told him dangerously.

Not wanting to provoke anger from his master, Jacob slowly lowered his head and slowly started to walk toward the ledge of the platform that he was standing on. As soon as he reached the ledge, Jacob looked down below him, his eyes widening as he saw the lava.

"Fly down to it..." When he heard his new master's voice, he turned his head to the side to see his master crossing his scaly arms as he finished turning to the side.

Jacob had half a mind to open his mouth and ask the question of why, but he quickly rethought doing that. He did not want to get on this dragon's bad side.

Turning his head back to normal, Jacob stared down at the lava again for a few seconds. "Here it goes..." Jacob muttered to himself. Then, he flapped both of his wings with all of his might, lifting himself up into the air. Lowering himself down toward the lava, Jacob stopped just as his feet were just inches from the hot, molten liquid.

"Now..." His new master continued. "...Put your claws into it..."

His eyes widening, Jacob turned his head to the side. He didn't want his new master to be angry with him, but this request was completely ridiculous. He'd be burned.

Jacob started to open his mouth, but before he could form any words, his eyes widened as realized that his master was standing in it. Jacob's master apparently read Jacob's mind, for he simply smiled as he told Jacob: "No need to fear, my student. No harm shall come to you."

Turning his head back to normal, Jacob slowly cupped his clawed hands together; taking a deep breath, he lowered them into the lava. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jacob anticipated the lava to be burning hot, only to open his eyes when he just felt warmth.

As Jacob pulled his claws out of the lava, he could hear his master's voice again: "It feels good, doesn't it?" Turning to the side, Jacob stared at his new master as he continued to speak: "Under my guidance, young dragon, you are going to become one of the most powerful dragons on this planet. Although my methods may seem dangerous at first, you will find that they will actually be as easy as putting yourself into this river of lava..,"

&*%

Chang had not flown away like Jacob had thought. Instead, she was flapping her wings, hovering in the air around the volcano so that Jacob would not be able to see her as he left the training session. After about fifteen minutes, she could hear the sound of another pair of flapping wings. Turning her head to the side, she could see Jacob flying away and out of view, leaving the volcano behind.

"Finally..." Chang said to herself.

Flying back around the side of the volcano, she swerved to the side and flew into the hole on the side. After flying through a small tunnel, Chang was able to see her dark master standing in the lava.

"Master..." She asked as she landed on the platform in front of him. "...How did it go?"

As he answered, Jacob's new master smiled. "My loyal servant..." He said. "...Squire Long will make a perfect apprentice. Once I'm done with him, the Dragon Lords will never know what hit them..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Here it is, just like I promised. Please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Dragons of Chivalry 2

Chapter Six: Food Delivery

Thorn sat against the wall of her cave, hugging her knees against her stomach and chest, thinking about what she had told Jacob earlier in the day. She knew that it was the right thing to do, but she couldn't help but feel like her decision might be hurting her. What if, because Jacob took too long, the Dragon Lords found her and took her back to the cells? Or worse. Executed her on the spot for trying to "avoid punishment"?

Lost in her thoughts, Thorn's eyes widened and she stopped thinking as she heard the sound of flapping wings.

"The Dragon Lords!" The first thought on Thorn's mind came out of her mouth.

Her eyes wide, Thorn turned her head to the side, where she saw her stick-made, unfinished device. Quickly scrambling over to it, Thorn grabbed it and then rolled over so that she was sitting up.

As the sound of the flapping got louder and closer, Rose lifted up her unfinished weapon and shouted: "Stay awa-!"

However, before she could finish, a lone dragon landed at the opening of the cave, several pieces of food in his claws. Thorn recognized the dragon immediately. "Jacob!" Thorn exclaimed with relief as the red dragon walked further into the cave, closer toward her, so that Thorn could see the food in his claws: three pastries and two pieces of fruit.

"You're here!" Before Thorn even knew what she was doing, she was smiling as she set down her stick-weapon.

Jacob said nothing, even as he finally reached Thorn. Thorn's smile slowly faded as Jacob slowly lowered himself to his knees, setting down the food in the space between them.

"Are you here to help me plan my escape?" Thorn asked.

"No." Jacob answered truthfully. "I'm just here to deliver some food..."

"Oh..." There was a hint of disappointment in Thorn's tone.

"I...I, uh..." Jacob continued as he watched Thorn slowly reach for one of the pastries. "...I just...I met my new dragon master today..." He told her, Thorn biting into the pastry.

"How does this apply to me?" Thorn asked with her mouth full of the food in her mouth. "Does this mean that you're going to be even busier than you thought you were going to be?"

Jacob couldn't put his claw on it, but he almost felt as if Thorn was trying to make him feel bad-trying to guilt him in to saying something that would please her. "I don't know, Rose." He told her. "What do you want me to say?"

"There's nothing to say, Jacob." Thorn said, her mouth now empty. "I'm just wondering if I'm ever going to get off this island."

Hearing this, Jacob closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he took in what Thorn was saying. Exhaling, Jacob opened his eyes again, staring at Thorn, who was staring at him with a look of anticipation.

"You will." Jacob told her. "I've promised to help you." Then, taking another deep breath, he opened his mouth again. "I didn't plan on it, but...I guess I could spend a little bit of time helping you..."

END CHAPTER

**A/N: I updated again! Chapter sucks, huh? Man, when I took three months off, I basically lost a lot of my ideas of how I'm going to build up to the climax I have planned. Kind of. I have some ideas, but for now I'm just trying to give Rose some time. Hope you like it, though. **


End file.
